Sinbad
Sinbad '(シンドバッド, ''Shindobaddo) jest byłym królem Sindrii, Światowym Innowatorem, Szefem Międzynarodowego Sojuszu oraz prezesem najpotężniejszej firmy znanej jako Firma Handlowa Sindria. Jest Zdobywcą Lochu i właścicielem siedmiu Dżinów oraz Królewskim Kandydatem. Był także liderem Sojuszu Siedmiu Mórz. Sinbad jest już w połowie drogi do "wpadnięcia w deprawację", a także reinkarnacją David'a Jehoahaz'a Abraham'a, jak stwierdziła Gyokuen Ren. Często towarzyszą mu członkowie Ośmiu Generałów, którzy są jego najbardziej zaufanymi kompanami. Jest jednym z bohaterów Magi i protagonistą Przygód Sinbada. Wygląd Sinbad1.png|W mandze Sinbad at 16years old.png|W SnB (16) Sinbad jest wysokim, atrakcyjnym mężczyzną o średniej budowie ciała i ciemnej karnacji. Ma długie, fioletowe włosy, związane w luźny koński ogon i oczy koloru złotego. Jego strój składa się turbanu osadzonego na głowie i biało-fioletowej szaty, charakterystycznej dla hinduskiego władcy. Oprócz tego nosi drogą biżuterię, (bransolety, naszyjniki i etc.) która pełni funkcję Metalowych Naczyń. W uszach ma przebite duże, złote kolczyki. Często ma pogodny wyraz twarzy, a uśmiech u niego jest prawie zawsze spotykany. Osobowość Sinbad jest wyluzowaną i zabawną osobą. Jest znany wśród swoich poddanych jako miłośnik dużych ilości trunków. Będąc w upojeniu alkoholowym robi skandaliczne rzeczy do takiego stopnia, że jego najbliżsi przyjaciele nie wierzą mu, gdy mówił, że nie wykorzystał księżniczki Kougyoku. Potrafi flirtować i używa swego uroku, by dostać to, czego chce. Zawsze sypia nago. Mimo jego wybryków jest zawsze spostrzegany jako szlachetny król, szanowany i podziwiany przez wszystkich, a szczególnie przez jego poddanych. Jednak później okazało się, że pomógł Aladynowi, Alibabie i Hakuryuu tylko dlatego, że mogą być przydatni dla niego. Stał się chytrym człowiekiem po osiągnięciu wielu rzeczy. Podczas rozmowy z Ja'farem, uświadomił sobie, że stał się tym, kim nigdy nie chciał być. Historia thumb|left|150px|Młody SinbadHistoria Sinbada rozpoczyna się w Partevii. Tam też przyszedł na świat i został okrzyknięty przez Yunana cudem. Mając 14 lat, zdobył swój pierwszy w życiu Loch, który został wzniesiony przez Yunana, i w którym jego ojciec stracił życie. Od tamtej pory zaczął zdobywać kolejne Lochy, stając się właścicielem 7 Dżinów. Niestety, ostatni Dżin orzekł mu, że wystarczy mu taka ilość mocy i nie pozwolił mu i jego towarzyszom na dalsze zdobywanie Lochów. Sinbad również utworzył swój kraj - Sindrię i zawierając sojusze z innymi państwami, zdobył przydomek "Sinbad, Wielki Król Siedmiu Mórz". Przez swoje nastoletnie lata, trenował z gladiatorami Yambala, podczas których zdobywał umiejętności manipulowania magoi. thumb|230px|Sinbad i 3 pierwszych generałów W czasie swych podróży poznał tych, którzy w przyszłości mieli być służyć mu jako generałowie. Pięciu z Ośmiu Generałów, którzy są stałymi mieszkańcami Sindrii to: Drakon, były oficer z Partevii, który był z początku wrogiem Sinbada, Hinahoho, jeden z wojowników Imuchakk z Północy, Ja'far, młody skrytobójca, który został wynajęty do morderstwa Sinbada, Masrur, jeden z Mistrzów Fanalis z Koloseum Reim i Yamuraiha - dawna studentka Akademii Magnostadt. Sinbad zaprzyjaźnił się także z Sharrkanem, Pisti i Spartosem, którzy technicznie rzecz biorąc są nadal mieszkańcami innych narodów. thumb|left|215pxSinbad wspominał także, że były król Balbadd, Rashid Saluja, nauczył go wielu rzeczy, które dotyczy rządzenia krajem. Jednak Sinbad zrozumiał dopiero odpowiedzialność za swój naród, gdy doświadczył poważnej bitwy, w której on i jego mieszkańcy zostali ranni. Stracił kogoś cennego w konflikcie tak jak Alibaba i Kassim. Rashid Saluja podarował mu również miecz, który później przeszedł na Alibabę, jako zachęta do pozbierania się na duchu. Ma też gorszą część historii, która ma powiązanie z Judarem i Al-Thamen. Sinbadowi udało się zobyć kilka Lochów wzniesionych przez Judara, a wynikiem tego były wielokrotne walki między nim, a magim. Jego nienawiść do Al-Thamen jest tak wielka, że bez skrupułów może zabić ich członków i zniszczyć ich formy lalki, pojawiające się po ich porażce. Gdy gdzieś po drodze ujawnił się Ithnan, orzekł mu, że w połowie wpadł "w deprawację", która pozwala mu korzystać nie tylko z Białego Rukh, ale także i z Czarnego Rukh, lecz za wysoką cenę. Umiejętności Sinbad to jedna z najsilniejszych postaci w całej serii. Jest specjalistą od szermierki i manipulacji magoi. Jego umiejętności walki wręcz są na przywoitym poziomie. Warto jednak zauważyć, że wraz z używaniem nie tylko białego, ale i czarnego magoi jego umiętności zaniżają się. Manipulacja Rukh Chociaż nigdy jawnie tego nie zaznaczono, Sinbad jest w stanie użyć Rukh na swoją korzyść, gdy jest w potrzebie. Było to najbardziej widoczne w młodości, kiedy był w stanie"odczytać ruchy fal" i uciec od śmiertelnych burz, zyskując sobie przydomek "Sinbad'a Żeglarza". Nawet, podczas jego narodzin, Rukh przypłynęły do niego i kochały go bardziej niż kogokolwiek innego. Zdaje się, że Rukh prowadziły go przez większość jego przygód w młodości i pomagały mu podejmować słuszne decyzje. Manipulacja Magoi Sinbad posiada umiejętność używania magoi, czerpanego z jego ciała, by przeciwstawiać się magoi przeciwnika w celu zredukowania jego umiejętności do pewnego stopnia. Nie jest w stanie utrzymać tej techniki długo, gdyż to może oznaczać dla niego duże straty na ciele. Sinbad opanował tę technikę u gladiatorów Yambala w zaledwie rok. Metalowe Naczynia thumb|305px|Siedem Dżinów Sinbad'a Z siedmiu posiadanych Dżinów, mieliśmy okazję ujrzeć w akcji tylko cztery z nich. Metalowymi Naczyniami Sinbada są: miecz, bransoleta, pierścionek, naszyjnik i trzy pozostałe, nieznane przedmioty. Miecz odziedziczył po ojcu. Kiedy postanowił zdobyć pierwszy Loch, Esra - jego matka, podarowała mu go. Sinbad podzielił swoją moc pomiędzy Ośmiu Generałów, którzy dzięki temu zyskali Pokrewne Naczynia: Ja'far i Masrur używają mocy Baala, Pisti wykorzystuje moc Zepara, natomiast Sharrkan posiada moc Focalora. Baal.png|Baal Baal_Metal_Vessel.png|Broń Dżina Baal'a Baal_Djinn_Equip.png|Ekwipunek Dżina Baal'a Sinbad'a Baal_Djinn_Equip_Manga.png|Ekwipunek Dżina Baal'a (manga) Baal_face_Djinn_Equip.png Bararaq.png|Bararaq Balalark_Saika.gif|Bararaq Saiqa Bararaq_inqerad_saiqa.png|Bararq Ingerad-Saiqa '''Baal jest Dżinem Błyskawicy, którego Sinbad zdobył przechodząc 1 Loch. Baal jest Dżinem Gniewu i Bohaterów. Znajduje się w mieczu Sinbad'a. : Ekwipunek Dżina: Będąc w tym Ekwipunku, Sinbad upodabnia się do smoka. Wystają mu rogi, na jego czole widnieje klejnot, a jego szyję zdobi skomplikowany naszyjnik połączony z niebieskim łuskowatym pancerzem z ogonem. W tej formie jest w stanie zaatakować błyskawicą. :*'Bararaq '(Błyskawica): Sinbad przywołuje piorun od jego miecza, by zaatakować przeciwnika. Atak ten może być stosowany w Pełnym Ekwipunku Dżina lub po prostu przy pomocy Broni Dżina. Atak ten jest wystarczająco silny, by zniszczyć łańcuch górski. :*'Bararaq Saiqa' (Świetlisty Miecz): Kiedy Sinbad używa tego czaru, pojawia się piorun z nieba. Gdy wezwany piorun znika w mieczu, zostaje uwolniony jako olbrzymi wybuch, który jest w stanie rozświetlić całe niebo. :*'Bararaq Ingerad-Saiqa '(Świetlisty Miecz Zagłady): Kiedy ta Ostateczna Magia jest używana, pojawia się ogromne ostrze ze skoncentrowanej błyskawicy w postaci broni Sinbad'a i przebija obiekt, znajdujący się poniżej niego. Atak ten był wystarczająco silny, by przebić Medium. Focalor's_Metal_Vessel.png|Metalowe Naczynie Focalor'a Sinbad_in_Full_Djinn_Equip-Focalor.png|Ekwipunek Dżina Focalor'a Focalor_Equip.png|Ekwipunek Dżina Focalor'a (manga) Sinbad-attacks-with-Foraz-Zora(anime).gif|Foraz Zora Focalor jest Dżinem Wiatru, którego Sinbad zdobył przechodząc 41 Loch. Focalor jest Dżinem Opanowania i Uległości. Znajduje się w bransolecie na prawym ramieniu. : Ekwipunek Dżina: W tym Ekwipunku, Sinbad przyjmuje wygląd ptaka, o ciemnych piórach, pokrywających różne części jego ciała. Jego włosy wówczas stają się dłuższe i pierzaste przy końcach. Złoty kołnierz zdobi jego szyję, a na czole pojawia się trzecie oko. Jest w stanie kontrolować wiatr w formie tornada. :*'Foraz Zora' (Przecinający Wiatr): Ten Ekstremalny Czar ujawnia się pod postacią dwóch tornad w dłoniach Sinbada, które połączone nad jego głową, tworzą ogromne tornado, mogące zniszczyć górę. Jest również w stanie manipulować wiatrem na mniejszą skalę, które może powstrzymać Ekstremalny Czar Kougyoku Zepar_vessel_anime.png|Metalowe Naczynie Zepar'a SinJin3.png|Ekwipunek Dżina Zepar'a Sinbad'a Zepar_scream.png|Moc Zepar'a Zepar jest Dżinem Dźwięku, którego Sinbad zdobył przechodząc 16 Loch. Zepar jest Dżinem Umysłu i Manipulacji. Znaduje się w pierścieniu. : Ekwpunek Dżina: W tej formie jest bardzo mały. Posiada smoka skrzydła, kopyta i troje oczu oraz spory, zaokrąglony brzuch. Jego atak - dosyć głośny krzyk - jest w stanie wpłynąć na tych, którzy krzyk ten usłyszeli. Przykładem jest Kougyoku, na której Sinbad użył krzyku do uśpienia jej umysłu. Jednakże krzyk ten nie jest do końca kontrolowany i wpływa nie tylko na danego przeciwnika, ale także i na osoby znajdujące się w pobliżu tegoż ataku do pewnego stopnia. Sinbad może także przejąć kontrolę nad ludzkim umysłem, poprzez użycie specjalnego rodzaju fal dźwiękowych i umieszenie swoich Rukh w organizmie osoby. Sinbad wykorzystał tą umiejętność na Kougyoku i dwóch innym nieznanych osobach, z czego jedna znajduje się na terytorium Sindrii. W ten sposób obserwuje, co się dzieje na świecie i był w stanie przygotować kontratak przeciwko Imperium Kou. Valefor_Djinn_Equip.png|Sinbad w Ekwipunku Dżina Valefor'a Sinbad_Valefor_DE.png|Twarz Sinbada w Ekwipunku Dżina Valefora Garufor_Zairu.png|Garufor Zairu tumblr_o9o8c5gXnW1v4w4cyo9_1280.jpg|Ekwipunek Valefora (anime) Valefor jest Dżinem Lodu, którego Sinbad zdobył przechodząc 6 Loch. Valefor jest Dżinem Ułudy i Zaufania. Znajduje się w naszyjniku. : Ekwipunek Dżina: W tej formie, Sinbad przybiera postać dzięwięcioogoniastego lisa z futrem. Jego włosy zmieniają kolor na biały i wydłużają się, a jego uszy przypominają, te od lisa. Na jego dłoniach znajdują się oczy, które umożliwiają mu korzystanie z prawdziwych mocy Valefor'a poprzez uwolnienie kilka rodzajów fal. :* Stagnacja: Zdolność kontrolująca ruch molekuł. Dzięki temu, moc Valefor'a ogranicza swobodne ruchy substancji. W ten sposób może stworzyć lód, wykorzystując wodę w atmosferze i unieruchamiając ją. Używając jej na przeciwniku, Sinbad może odzielić ciało oraz zmysły przeciwnika od otoczenia. Ponieważ myśli przeciwnika są zwolnione, nie odczuwa on żadnej różnicy. :* Garufor Zairu (Skowyt Lodowej Bestii): Sinbad rzuca wiele lodowych sopli w kierunku przeciwnika, poprzez transformację wody w lód. Mówi się, że pomimo niepozornego wyglądu, jest to dość potężna technika. :* Garufor Kirestal (Kryształ Lodowej Bestii): Sinbad zamraża cel w stalaktyt lodu. Sinbad_Crocell_DE.png|Ekwipunek Dżina Crocella Crocell jest Dżinem, którego Sinbad zdobył przechodząc 49 Loch. Znajduje się w bransolecie na lewej ręce. 'Vepar '''jest Diżnem, którego Sinbad zdobył przechodząc 42 Loch. Znajduje się w pierścieniu na wskazującym palcu. 'Furfur 'jest Dżinem, którego Sinbad zdobył przechodząc Loch. Statystyka Relacje Badr Był ojcem Sinbad'a i dawnym wojskowym, walczący dla Imperium Parthevii. Przez wojnę stracił jedną nogę. Już jako dziecko, Sinbad chodził za Badr'em dosłownie wszędzie, nawet jeśli mówił mu, aby nie podążał za nim, i tak to robił. Sinbad chciał być pomocny dla swego ojca z powodu jego kalectwa, jednakże Badr śmiał się z tego. Gdy mieszkańcy Partevii zaatakowali Badr'a, Sinbad był wściekły na niego i nie rozumiał, czemu ojciec nie bronił się przed nimi, przez co dąsał się później. Chociaż Sinbad nie zawsze rozumiał Badr'a, to jednak praktykował jego naukę, nawet po tym jak Badr został ponownie zaciągnięty do wojska i zginął na polu bitwy. Głęboko kocha swojego ojca. Ja'far Ja'far dostał zadanie od ówczesnego partewiańskiego władcy zabicia Sinbad'a. Jednakże nie zdołał tego zrobić i z bliżej nieznanych powodów dołączył do Sinbad'a- uznał, że jest "interesujący". Zauważył jego siłę i uznał , że bedzie za nim podążać. Powiedział jednak "(...)Jeśli przestaniesz taki być zabiję cię bez zastanowienia"- gdy po incydencie z niewolnikami (Noc 81; Sinbad no Bouken) Sinbad stwierdza ,że stał się taki jak jego oprawczyni, Ja'far jest wściekły. Nie kończy się bynajmniej na wściekłości, a na dość brutalnej szarpaninie. Ja'far mówi mu ,że teraz nie tylko on ma brudne ręce od krwi niewinnych ludzi, ale i Sin. Jest na tyle blisko z nim, by mówić do niego zdrobniale "Sin". Popiera króla, który jest jednocześnie jego przyjacielem, jednakże czasem nie kryje gniewu na niego, jego postawę i czyny(np. gdy Sinbad pozwolił się okraść z ubrań i Metalowych Naczyń lub gdy został oskarżony o kokietowanie Kougyoku) Drakon Poznali się jako młodzi chłopcy. Mieli dosyć ostry początek, ale postanowili ze sobą współpracować, gdy się zagłębiali w Lochu Baal'a. Nazwał go Drakon'em, gdyż stwierdził, że jego prawdziwe imię jest zbyt długie i po prostu skrócił je. Esra Zawsze martwiła się o Sinbad'a. Była jego matką i opiekowała się nim troskliwie i najlepiej jak potrafiła. Zawsze była zaszokowana jego zachowaniem gdy np. zaczął bić swoją głową Dariusza lub gdy odpowiedział jej ze złością, gdy ta spytała się jego, czy czuje się dobrze. Sinbad po śmierci ojca przejął opiekę nad swoją matką i starał się pracować sumiennie, by zarobić na lekarstwa dla niej, gdyż ciężko chorowała. Zanim wyruszył zdobyć Loch Baal'a, Esla podarowała mu miecz, niegdyś należący do jego ojca i życzyła mu powodzenia. Niestety zdobycie lochu przez Sinbad'a zajęło mu miesiąc w czasie rzeczywistym, a Esra zmarła w tym czasie w domu. Aladyn Sinbad myśli o nim jako cennym przedmiocie, który pomoże mu w walce przeciw Al-Thamen Ciekawostki *Jego imię oparte jest na postaci Sindbad'a(z arabskiego السندباد البحري - ''Sindibād al-Baḥri, z perskiego - سندباد - Sandbād) głównego bohatera z "Opowieści o Sindbadzie Żeglarzu" z "Księgi tysiąca i jednej nocy". *Imię "Sinbad" (pierwotnie "Sindibad" ''w języku perskim i arabskim) oznacza ''"Pana Sindh". ''Termin ''"Sindh" w języku hindustani to ojczysta nazwa wewnętrznej rzeki Indus w dzisiejszym Pakistanie i pochodzenie nazwy "Sindria" (która wydaje się być oparta na Indiach lub subkontynentu indyjskiego). Zatem Sinbad jest władcą Sindrii. *Jego hobby to wyruszanie na przygody. *Jego słabością jest alkohol. *Wolne dni lubi spędzać na piciu. *Jego ulubionym jedzeniem są przystawki, które są serwowane wraz z alkoholem i ryby. Za to nie lubi tłustych potraw. *Jego specjalną umiejętnością jest manipulacja Magoi. *Martwi się tym, że jest nazywany "wujaszkiem". Sądzi, że jest wciąż młody. *Nie lubi być nazywany "wujkiem", "staruszkiem", ma na tym punkcie uraz. *Żeby przykuć uwagę Sinbada, wystarczy mu tylko powiedzieć, że ma siwy włos. *Osobą będącą w jego głowie jest Aladdin. Chce zrobić z niego siłę Sindrii. *Zapytany "jakie kobiety są w jego typie?" odpowiedział: "Wszystkie są w moim typie!", ale nie lubi osób takich jak Judar. *Najważniejszą rzeczą dla Sinbad'a jest Sindria. Twierdzi, że nie ma nic innego ważniejszego od jego państwa. *Ohtaka przed rozpoczęciem projektu Magi, ''myślała o zrobieniu z Sinbad'a kobiety. *Według Morgiany, Sinbad pachnie unikalną mieszanką zapachów, jednakże nie może stwierdzić jednoznacznie czy zapach ten jest dobry, czy zły. *Singiel jego postaci to ''"Sail for Triumph" ''i ''"Eikō no Sindria". *Sinbad jest pierwszą osobą, która zdobyła więcej niż jeden labirynt zaraz przed Ren Kouen'em i Ren Hakuryuu. Kategoria:Characters Kategoria:Postaci Kategoria:Królewski kandydat Kategoria:Sindria Kategoria:Imperium Partevia Kategoria:Gladiator Yambala Kategoria:Zdobywca Lochu